Gallium Nitride (GaN) has electrical and physical properties that make it highly suitable for high frequency (HF) devices such as microwave devices. The HF devices produce a high amount of heat requiring a heat spreader to be attached to the HF devices to avoid device failure. One such heat spreader is diamond. A hot filament chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process has been used to form diamond that is used on GaN layers. Generally, these diamond layers are not deposited directly onto the GaN layers but onto some other material (e.g., silicon, silicon carbide, and so forth) that is eventually disposed with the GaN layer.